I Don't Cry Anymore
by The Butterfly Catcher
Summary: Songfic. Sasuke returns to Sakura two years after his betryal, but waht he hears was not what he expected. But now, she was crying. She cried for Sasuke and for herself, for Naruto and her friends, and for the last time...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

---------------------

I Don't Cry Anymore

---------------------

_'I love you with all my heart!'_

_'Thank you... Sakura.'_

**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me **

In the darkness of the night, through the starlit sky, a high pitched scream pierced right through the silence. Konoha's training house in the deep, dark side of the forest had become the house of many screams since the arrival of a new trainee. A pink-haired girl. A broken girl, with a broken heart, and a broken spirit. Her name: Haruno Sakura.

**I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong **

The young Haruno's stay had begun two years ago, when Konoha's sullen, young Uchiha had betrayed the village. She had made a decision not even her stubborn blonde teammate was able to contradict. It seemed that he didn't even bother. Many thought he had grown self centered and selfish after his failure to bring his ex-teammate back. But close people to him knew better. They knew that entering that place would be good medicine for her.

**Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on **

But almost every night, the young pink-haired girl would have nightmares, waking up screaming. But it seemed that she forgot about them. She was so strong. In training and battles, she was a tough opponent. Her intelligence just made it even harder. She was a cold calculating machine, and had one hell of apunch. But only hermasters, her friends, and Naruto could see beneath that. The pained look in her eyes, her isolation. And every time she would see them, it seemed that smiling cost her half her life. But not once, had she shown her tears. Not once had she let tears mar her pale face anymore.

And it was yet another night that her nightmares haunted her. But today, she didn't suppressingher tears. It had been two years. She couldn't bear it any longer. The pain was so huge, the burden so heavy. Her heart ached so much, it seemed that even if the tore it out of her with bare hands, she would not feel a thing. Numb, and broken she has become. Her beautiful smile, never gracing her lips ever again.

**I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend..  
Broken up, deep inside **

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry **

The pale girl, walked out of her small dorm, and into the training grounds. she chose the small training spot next to the Training House's pond. She forced it to the limits, her nightmare still fresh in her mind. It was like her life with her childhood crush. Just exactly when he left. She tried so hard. She did. She told him what her soul said. Her mind yelling to her the opposite and let him be. Her heart kept saying to confess now or never, tell him now before her disappears forever. And fore a moment she thought he would stay. For a second the he whispered into her ear... She felt like she would feel heaven, and not the cold, dark drowning feeling of unconsciousness.

**I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in **

**Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside **

From then... She trained. Hard and rough. She sparred with all her friends, even Naruto, Lee, and Neji. She had to get strong. She had to train. For what reason? To forget. To forgive. To calm the raving anger in her being, and console the loneliness in her heart. But for goodness sake! It had been two years. And now, she kept training. Still.

But today she felt an awful lot of familiar ness in her space. She felt like she was being watched. 'Naruto and Lee are probably patrolling overme again.' She sighed and muttered, "Lee, Naruto please leave, I can handle--"

But before she finished, she was enveloped in two strong arms. Arms she didn't recognize. On snaked around her stomach and the other to her mouth, preventing her to shout or scream. Everything about the actions of the stranger was not familiar, but one thing was: His eyes. Dark, onyx eyes.

"Long time no see, my Cherry Blossom."

And with that, the pink haired chunin's eyes widened, and tears welled up in her eyes. It was none other than the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. His features more mature, his hair a bit longer, and still the messy wreck. His hug was strong and sincere, many emotions exchanged in that single embrace. But that lasted no longer than a minute, when Sakura starting struggling. Her eyes held many emotions. At firs it was relief and surprise, but now it was anger and sadness. She pushed him away. The raven haired boy's eyes widened in surprise, and he tried to find her gaze. Sakura looked into his eyesfor a few seconds and dropped to the ground crying.

He reached for her, and held her. But the girl still cried and said, "I... I... I hate you!" At the sound of this the boy looked down at her. She kept crying muttering to herself for a second or two, until she looked up at him, and into his eyes. Her light green eyes looked into his dark onyx eyes and she said, "You left... You... You caused all of us so much pain.. I believed in you... I thought it would all be better..."

But before she finished muttering, he silenced her with a hug, a crushing wave of emotions flowed from him. He whispered into her ears many things. How he had come back.. How he had got rid of Orochimaru's powers... And finally why he came back..

"Sakura... Sakura.. I came back for you... You were my only thought, and every moment of the day I hated myself for leaving. But I had to gain power..! I had to--"

"You preferred power before us? Your friends--?"

Sasuke kept his head down, lying on her shoulder... His eyes flickering a bit red. He had come back... For her, and only her... But-- She was not well. She was heart broken, and lonely. She was so broken;she could havelost pieces of her in a breath.She was so broken... She hated him. She looked so frail and fragile just looking at him. It seems seeing cost her, her life.

**For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now **

But Sakura continued...

"I blame myself for letting you leave... I wasn't strong enough... I was an annoying, weak, burden!" And with that, Sakura broke out in sobs. Before she was only trying to hold back her tears. But now, she was crying.She cried for Sasuke and for herself, for Naruto and her friends, and for the last time...

**No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore... **

And with that, Sasuke planted one small kiss on her lips before drifting away in the shadows, where he belonged. Where he will always stay, forgotten and hated. Forgotten by love, and hated by his cherry blossom… In the shadows he will stay, so she will never cry no more…

* * *

Read and Review! 


End file.
